Birthday Wish
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: Lance makes a birthday wish. Keith and Shiro make his birthday wish come true in the most sexiest way possible.


**Lance makes a birthday wish. Keith and Shiro make his birthday wish come true in the most sexiest way possible.**

* * *

" _Happy birthday dear Lance~! Happy birthday to you!"_

The castle of lions erupted with cheers and applause, loudest of all from Coran while Allura continued looking over the lyric sheet for the 'birthday song' with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay everybody, okay, okay!" Hunk shushed them, pushing the immaculate cake towards Lance, wave designs piped all across it with a shark fin rising up from the middle of the cake.

Lance was on the verge of tears as he took it all in, unlit candles and all. "You kidding? What kinda birthday planner doesn't have the cake lit _before_ they reveal what it looks like?" He teased, wiping at his eyes as Pidge came forward.

"Hold up, I've got the space lighter here somewhere."

"Or! Maybe I should do it." Shiro leaned over as soon as Pidge revealed the lighter and snatched it away from her to light the candles before anybody could protest.

"Candle fire? Is this a funeral?" Allura questioned as Shiro lit the eighteenth candle, pausing next to Lance as he did so.

"Happy birthday." He winked, sending butterflies fluttering through Lance's stomach and up his heart until he was positive he'd spit them out, wings and all.

"Th-thanks Shiro!" He beamed, knees bouncing a bit when Shiro ruffled his hair.

"Alright, come on, make your wish already! That's the most special part of a birthday!" Hunk urged.

"A wish?" Allura chimed in, but she got no response as Lance laughed and scooted closer to his cake, candle fire flickering in his eyes.

He knew what to wish for. He wished for it every year.

"Please, god of birthdays, grant me a super hot girlfriend or boyfriend with a body that would put even mine to shame!"

Pidge grumbled and turned away, suddenly disinterested, instead taking up the task of explaining birthdays to Allura more.

The candle light flickered in Lance's eyes for just a second longer. _And please, give me someone who will accept my heart. That's my wish._

With a charged whoosh of his breath, the candle light gave way to smoke. As everyone cheered again, he risked a glance to the side towards Shiro and Keith.

They were both looking right back at him.

His shoulders stiffened as he quickly turned away to laugh nervously with Hunk as the chef plucked the candles away.

"Time to eat the cake!"

* * *

"Man, who knew Alteans would be so good at board games?" Lance rolled his shoulders back with a sigh, careful not to knock his towel off as Hunk counted on his fingers just behind him.

"I'm still almost certainly maybe positive Coran was cheating somehow! I just need to narrow down the possibilities…"

Lance side-eyed his best friend. "Yeah, you sound real positive about that. Come on, let's just hurry up and shower. I still get to pick every movie tonight, right?" He leaned into Hunk, eyebrows dancing up and down.

Hunk deflated, finally giving up on his grudges against Coran. "Yes, you are the birthday boy, after all."

Lance fist pumped. "Alright! In that case, I'm gonna go all out with my romcoms tonight!"

"Pidge is gonna hate you forever."

He waved Hunk off as he opened the shower room door, a blast of steam moisturizing his skin. The sound of running water had him itching to strip and get beneath a shower, so he rushed in with a smile.

His excitement drained instantly as he and Hunk walked into the sight of a naked back; lean and skinny with defined muscles rounding the frame out at the top.

Lance's towel fell to the ground as Keith turned over his shoulder and made eye contact with him, body pivoting to expose his chest with shower water running obscenely down the bumps of muscle and abs.

Suddenly, Lance wasn't sure it was safe to strip and enter the showers.

"Dude, you okay?" Hunk asked, already beneath his own shower and looking between Lance and his fallen towel.

For a moment Lance could only stare at Keith to take in the full sight of his naked body, even as he nodded. Then Keith turned around more with a brief smirk, and at the first glimpse of his balls, Lance immediately turned away and found an opposite corner shower to hide his red face in.

Hunk called out to him a few more times, but Lance didn't answer as he took his sweet time undressing in his corner before turning his shower halfway to cold.

His eyes stayed shut as he focused on the sound of water pelting against their bodies and the floor, heart still thumping against his chest. Only when he heard Keith's shower stop and footsteps echoing away from the showers did he open one eye over his shoulder to confirm it was safe.

"Dude!" He ran his hands through his hair and turned his water towards warm. "The hell was that? Doesn't he usually shower really late at night?!"

Hunk rose an eyebrow. "I don't know? I guess I've never paid attention to Keith's showering schedule before."

Lance nearly gasped at the unintentional implications there, and he had to turn away again to hide the red creeping up his face. "Wow, way to back me up, man…"

Hunk's questioning gaze bore into his back, but Lance ignored it to sulk against the shower wall until finally Hunk sighed.

"Whatever, dude." They went back to showering in silence, but the warm water against his skin only brought him the loudest of images of Keith's body beneath the shower, droplets running ever so slowly down the crevices of muscle in his arms and chest...and down his crotch.

* * *

By some miracle, Lance managed to survive the entire shower without getting a boner, and that was at least something to be proud of. He scrubbed his towel through his hair triumphantly as Hunk walked next to him.

"So, were you serious about the romcoms? Because if you were, I think I should probably warn Pidge beforehand."

Lance scowled, towel finally resting against his bare shoulders. "Don't you go acting like they're a curse, too! I know you secretly love them!" They came to a crossroad in the castle hallway.

Hunk looked between the two paths before smiling and starting towards the opposite hallway to Lance's. "Hey, I meant I was warning Pidge for her sake, that's all."

Lance blew at a strand of wet hair hanging over his forehead. "Sure man, take your time. I think I'm gonna have a quick spa hour before our movie night, that sound good?"

Hunk's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah, great! I'm gonna grab some more cake, then. Have fun with your mini spa day!" He ditched Lance with all the enthusiasm of a five year old leaving a funeral.

He watched Hunk scurry down the hallway with slitted eyes before he sighed and started towards his room. Now that he was alone, his mind was free to wander.

 _Keith didn't say 'happy birthday'. What an ass._ His hands were tucked away in the pockets of his shorts as he scowled at the floor. _What an ass…_

Images of Keith's ass slowly came to his mind until it was like he was right there in the shower all over again, staring down Keith's muscular back with hot water spraying him in the face. He could vividly imagine the bulky hump of his shoulders with his black hair spreading against it. Wet water kept it matted against his body and forehead as he turned to reveal the front of his body to Lance, including his low hanging balls and—

 _No! Nope, nuh uh, not doing that!_ He slapped himself with both hands a few times before gripping his red cheeks. _Cake...chocolate...milkshakes! So many other great things to imagine from today…_

He grumbled aloud to himself. At this rate, it seemed his spa day would end up including taking care of every part of his body.

As soon as the door to his room slid open, he sulked inside and just let his towel slip down his bare shoulders onto his floor. He could tidy that up later.

"Alright...where are my face ma—" He stopped at the sight of Shiro and Keith sitting on his bed. Their eyes were glued to his shirtless body, and Keith himself was also shirtless with water droplets still clinging to his hair.

Lance was stuck midway between a gasp and a scream, and as a result no sound came out at all as Shiro rose to his feet.

"I…" Lance desperately grappled for any logic as Shiro got dangerously close. "Shiro...what are—"

"Shhh." Shiro rested a hand on his shoulder to silence him before bringing it up to cup his chin.

Lance's heart forgot how to beat as they stared into each other's eyes; he could see his own glowing pupils reflected in Shiro's, getting clearer and clearer as he got closer and closer…

"...happy birthday, Lance. May your birthday wish come true." Their lips closed around each other, and Lance's soul left his body to cling to Shiro as they pressed forward into each other for more friction.

He'd never been more aware of how much larger than him Shiro was than at this moment, melting forward into Shiro's bulky arms. Their kiss must've lasted at least a minute.

When he opened his eyes and pulled back, the walls suddenly seemed to spin around him, and he had to cling to Shiro with shaky knees.

"Woah there. Sorry if that was a bit much."

His cheeks flushed at Shiro's caring tone as he was held against his chest. "No, I liked it! I'm just...what is this?" He glanced past Shiro to Keith, who seemed to be hanging back for now as Shiro ran his fingers across Lance's cheek.

"We wanted to give you a happy birthday and make your wish come true. So, Keith and I thought up the perfect birthday present for you—would you like to open it now?"

Lance blinked up at Shiro dazedly with a nod as he was lead towards the bed. There was no way this was real—he'd had at least ten dreams just like this before—but every touch of Shiro's hands set him on fire. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life comatose if it meant he could stay in this dream forever.

They kissed at the edge of the bed again, with Lance tip-toeing each time. "So what exactly is this 'present'?" He smiled and batted his eyes, only for Shiro's smug smirk to reflect his flirting.

"You're about to find out." He shoved Lance forward until his chest hit the bed with a yelp, holding him down with one hand while the other tugged at his shorts.

"Sh-shiro? This is—eep!" He shrieked as his bare ass was exposed to the air, blue shorts and boxers just past his knees.

"I'm glad you came in half naked. You've always had a gorgeous figure, you know." Shiro traced his hand down his curvy back for emphasis as Lance looked over his shoulder, experimentally pushing back against the hand on his back only to be pressed into the bed harder.

It was so strange hearing Shiro say something like that, and yet it sent shivers through Lance's body as Shiro's hand finally found its way to his ass.

He gulped and raised his rump slightly to display it to him. "I thought you were gonna give me my present."

Shiro's hand rubbed circles against his ass cheeks. "I am."

Lance glanced back again in confusion, only to gasp and spasm against the bed as Shiro's mechanical hand came down on his ass.

The hit reverberated throughout the room, and through the corner of his eyes, he noticed Keith perk up a bit before he turned on Shiro with wide eyes.

"What are you—!" He gasped again and clamped both hands over his mouth as another hit left his ass stinging.

"It's your present." Shiro smirked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You get eighteen spanks for your eighteen years of age. Such a lucky boy you are."

Lance's eyes widened even more. "Eighteen spanks? That's too-ah!" His back arched up as Shiro smacked him twice in succession.

"That makes four. You should be the one counting. Don't you want to be good for me?"

He scowled back at Shiro. "It's my birthday, why are you punishing me?!"

"I'm not punishing you." Shiro massaged his ass before dragging his hand down his thighs and lifting him a bit to show off his erection flush against the bed.

Lance's face reddened as he tried to hide his cock, but he couldn't move against Shiro's grip.

"I always had a feeling you were naughty."

He was blushing to his ears now as Shiro and Keith both stared at his erection. "It's not what it—ah!" His back arched again as Shiro smacked his ass, putting his twitching cock on even better display.

"Jackpot." Shiro smirked, forcing Lance to lower his gaze.

Several more hits came in rapid succession, each one sending shivers straight to his dick as his body twisted in every direction. It was impossible to keep count, and for all he knew, Shiro could have hit him well past twenty times as he laid waste to his ass until it was red.

"Seventeen! Eighteen!" Shiro declared, finishing off with the back of his hand against Lance, panting as he stepped back to admire his work.

Lance could only trust Shiro's counting as he shivered against the bed, cock rubbing against the sheet for friction.

Shiro sat down beside him. "Are you still going to say you didn't like that? Even though you're humping the bed?"

He averted his gaze again, nails digging into his palm. "How...how red did you make me?"

"Doesn't matter."

He perked up at Keith's voice and whipped around to see him lining up behind him.

"Because it's about to get a lot more red."

"What are—fuck!" Lance hissed as Keith smacked him.

"Happy birthday, Lance. I hope you enjoy my present as much as you enjoyed Shiro's."

Lance gritted his teeth together as Keith spanked him again and again, hand crashing against his ass in three second intervals so that he didn't have time to speak.

With each hit, Keith's hand came down on him just a little harder, until tears were stinging the corner of Lance's eyes.

"Good boy...take everything he has," Shiro urged, leaning forward to kiss the side of his head.

Lance preened at that, ass instinctively rising to meet Keith's palm.

"Fuck!" Keith cursed and increased the force behind his spanks even more.

Each hit was like a bolt of lightning crackling through Lance's body, and the deafening noise of his bruising skin didn't help his arousal.

By the time Keith called out the eighteenth hit, drool had dribbled out of the side of Lance's mouth and down his chin for Shiro to wipe at with his thumb.

"Someone's certainly enjoying their birthday present. Isn't that right?" he cupped Lance's chin, forcing him to look up at them as he nodded with a dazed smile.

Keith joined them on the bed. "Lucky for you, then, the birthday present isn't over." He tossed something to Shiro.

Lance had to peer through his foggy vision for a long time before he recognized the now-open-bottle as a bottle of lube. Adrenaline immediately surged through him as he glanced between Keith and Shiro's eager faces. "Where did you two even get this?"

"You'd be surprised what you can find at the space mall," Shiro said, showing Lance his wet, lube-coated fingers.

Lance gulped, ass already raised for him. "This...really isn't a dream? You two are actually going to do this with me?"

"It's a little too late to say 'this is just a prank', don't you think?" Keith said.

Shiro shared an amused look with Keith before he stroked Lance's cheek with his clean hand. "A little while back, I started to take notice of the way you looked at me. Keith, too. We eventually talked it over and, well, we've been planning this for your birthday for weeks now. And I mean...after your public wish today, we sort of had to go through with this."

Lance's jaw fell open as he looked between them. Weeks. They'd wanted him for weeks. And he'd wanted them for even longer than that.

"Wishes do come true." He breathed out.

Shiro grinned as his wet fingers reached his puckered hole. "They do for good boys...like you. You ever done this before?"

He glanced back at his ass, taking note of just how red it was. "Fingers? Tons of times. Always thought about you, by the way." He winked, heart swelling at the brief blush that appeared on Shiro's cheeks. As hot as it was to have both of his leaders taking control of him like this, it still fed his ego to fluster them a little.

Shiro entered him with one finger, experimentally curling it against his walls as Lance sighed and spread his legs wider, inviting a second finger. Once both were past the knuckles, Shiro began scissoring them in different directions.

Lance rocked back against the fingers, squeezing the bedsheet for relief. It should've been obvious from the get go, but Shiro's fingers were much larger than Lance's, stretching him past what he was used to.

He watched as Shiro's fingers slowly transitioned from scissoring him to pumping in and out of his hole, wet squelching noises rising from the friction.

"God...that lube works wonders, doesn't it? I'd expect nothing less from space lubricant…" Lance moaned, liquid already running down his thigh as Shiro worked him open.

The sound of falling clothes stripped his attention back to Keith, who was suddenly kneeling on the bed completely naked, cock pointing straight at Lance.

He'd gotten a glimpse of it in the showers, but seeing it fully hard like this brought Lance's drool back in full force as he absentmindedly crawled forward.

Keith cockily raised his arms behind his head, flexing a little with his hips bucking forward encouragingly until Lance took him into his hand.

"Never seen something this big?" He smirked.

Lance smirked back at him. "Nah, I've seen plenty of pornstars with unrealistic-sized dicks."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant. Maybe instead of being a smartass you can use that mouth for something more useful."

Lance chuckled, but crawled forward without complaint. He'd gotten the last laugh, after all.

His lips wasted no time in wrapping around the head of Keith's cock. For years he'd imagined what it was like to give a blowjob—it was time to find out.

Keith's fingers curled in his hair as Shiro's fingers curled against his walls again and began moving in and out of him like that.

He moaned around Keith's sensitive head and almost had to pull back to gloat as Keith moaned and bucked forward like a wild engine.

 _Just how wild can I make him?_ The thought left a smile on Lance—or at least, as much of a smile his face could fit—as he took more of Keith's cock into his mouth, experimentally tapping his tongue against the underbelly of the flesh.

There was no real way to describe the taste of Keith's cock. It tasted exactly how it smelled—like sex. That musky scent invaded Lance's nostrils the further down he went.

Keith's hand was shaky in his hair, but he held steady and even began stroking the back of his head as he made it halfway down his cock, at which point Lance began to choke a little bit.

He lifted his head up, licking his lips and grinning up at Keith. "That was just a warm up. This time, I'll get all of it." He plunged back down on Keith's cock, relaxing his throat just like those sex advice websites always said. This time, he nearly took Keith down to the hilt before he paused and glanced up at Keith.

The sight of his eyes sent Keith into a frenzy as he moaned and gripped Lance's hair with both hands, bucking his hips forward for greater friction. His cock rubbed back and forth against Lance's tongue, tip in his throat.

Shiro's fingers had reached a more relaxed pace inside of his hole, so Lance focused on the pair of balls that had been haunting him lately, squeezing them from where they hung beneath Keith's cock.

Keith moaned and shoved Lance down on his cock, jamming his tip harder into his throat with a grunt. "Sorry…"

Lance fondled Keith's balls in response before he hollowed his cheeks around his cock and sucked.

Keith's moans grew progressively more gruff and fast-paced, his muscular chest heaving. Sweat dripped down his abs, mirroring the shower water from just earlier.

In a burst of lust, Lance pulled back on Keith's cock only to quickly swallow it again, repeating the action until he was bobbing his head up and down. One hand continued squeezing his balls while the other wrapped around Keith's shaft. With less length to fit in his mouth, Lance moved his head faster, pumping his cock with his hand in time with his bobbing.

The grip in his hair got tighter and tighter, but Keith held off and let Lance pleasure him just like he'd always wanted to. His hips trembled with desire, though, and eventually Lance abandoned his control to wrap his arms around Keith's waist, urging him to take him.

Keith wasted no time in ramming his cock forward, pulling Lance's head up and down his cock in time with his thrusts to get himself as deep as possible. Shiro's fingers simultaneously brushed against Lance's sweet spot, sending him into a flurry of ecstasy as his back arched.

"Fuck!" Keith groaned as Lance's jaw relaxed even more from Shiro's stimulation, making it all the easier for him to fuck into Lance's throat, balls slapping his chin. The room was filled with the sound of a man fucking Lance's face—something he had imagined plenty of times.

His brain was running on limited power—there was no need to think when his body was vibrating back and forth with pleasure.

"Fuck, that's it! Put your mouth to good use!" Keith moaned, scratching Lance's scalp now as his cock punished his throat.

Lance tried to keep sucking to give him even more pleasure, but Keith's overwhelming thrusts left no room for interference. He was taking what he wanted how he wanted it, and somehow that was the best birthday gift of all.

Eventually Shiro's fingers left his hole, and when they left, so did Keith's cock, leaving Lance's body completely empty in the blink of an eye.

Obscene amounts of saliva spilled over his cheeks, fucked out of his mouth by Keith as he stubbornly kneaded Keith's thighs.

"Don't stop!" His voice was slightly hoarse.

"Broken him in already?" Shiro mused as he joined Keith at the front of the bed, shirt already gone.

"Not really. He was probably always addicted to cock." Keith shrugged, still panting from his thrusting earlier.

Shiro kept his amused smile and got rid of his pants and boxers before kneeling beside Keith.

As soon as Lance saw Shiro's massive, swinging cock, he moaned and sunk into the bed more, as if lowering himself to worship the cock.

Shiro patted the bed just in front of him. "Don't suddenly be shy. Come here. My dick needs attention, too."

That was all the instruction Lance needed as he crawled back forward and wrapped a hand around Shiro's fat cock, eyes wide and marveling at how he could barely fit his fingers around it.

"Never seen something this big?" Shiro echoed Keith's question from earlier, and this time, Lance didn't have an answer. "That's what I thought. Go on, now."

Lance gulped and slowly began stroking as much of the cock as he could, pausing at the base to observe Shiro's mammoth-sized balls. As he brought his fingers back to the tip, Keith's cock was suddenly in his face again.

"You have two hands," he pointed out, arms behind his head again. "Make yourself as useful as you can be, birthday boy."

Every beat of his heart was like an explosion of thunder, shaking him to his very core as he grabbed the two cocks like they were the control shifts of his lion, one on either side of him. They were so hot in his palms, pulsating with life and lust.

His hands started off slow, searching for a cohesive rhythm, but that only lasted for five seconds before he was desperately jerking their cocks, eyes twinkling as both men bucked their hips up and effectively fucked into his hands.

"Fuck! Your hands are as good as your mouth!" Keith claimed, fingers curling in his hair again as Shiro wrapped his hand around Lance's, using Lance's hand to jerk his own cock off hard and without mercy. Lance took note of the level of intensity Shiro seemed to like.

Meanwhile, Keith stared at him with fiery eyes, tightening his hold in his hair each time Lance sped up the pace of his hand. A thick sheen of sweat lathered both of their abs, the shiny liquid emphasizing every muscle until Lance couldn't look away. With every second that passed, he discovered new bumps and muscles on both Shiro and Keith's bodies that he'd never noticed before—never gotten the chance to notice before. They'd barely ever made physical contact with each other before this, and now here they were, cocks on full display for Lance.

 _Two cocks, one day. Man, I love birthdays._ He grinned lazily to himself as he stroked their cocks until Keith yanked his hair back so he was looking up at their faces.

"Your present. Suck my cock."

Lance smiled and began wetting his mouth only for Shiro to press his cock next to Keith's.

"It's your big day, you know. Why don't you suck my cock, too?"

His smile fell, but the swollen heads of their cocks were just inches away from his face, rubbing against each other with dribbles of precum leaking from the dirty slits…

His own cock jumped in ecstasy as he held their cocks as close together as possible before his lips wrapped around both their heads, trapping them together inside his wet mouth.

The two men moaned and instinctively pushed their cocks farther inside.

Lance learned two things about himself in that moment: one was that he now for sure had a new favorite taste—Shiro and Keith's cocks. Two, his jaw could stretch much wider than he thought possible.

He swore he heard a crack at one point, but that was merely a passing thought as he squeezed his eyes shut and took at least one-fourth of the two thick cocks into his mouth, tongue swirling around the leaking heads and in between them to clean them.

"Fuck...he really does have a nice mouth on him." Shiro sighed. He and Keith exchanged a few more words, but their voices might as well have been notes above water while Lance was drowning below them in a sea of their musk and taste.

He moaned to try and get their attention—and it worked. They looked back down at him with what appeared to be moans of pleasure before they each held the back of his head steady.

Lance's eyes widened as Shiro's large cock pushed even farther past his lips. Once it had found his limit, he began pulling back, only for Keith's cock to surge forward. This process repeated several times until they began fucking into Lance's mouth with alternating thrusts, each one more brutal than the last like some sort of competition.

His brain gradually began muddling into a puddle of food goo—whether it was due to the taste of their cocks or just their roughness, he couldn't be sure.

Eventually Keith pulled out, leaving only Shiro's cock thrusting farther into his throat with the freed up space while his own cock poked Lance's cheek. He jerked himself off a few times before he crawled behind Lance, thumbing his entrance as if to test his preparations.

"You ever done this before?" Shiro asked, looking at him expectantly.

He shook his head to the best of his ability, nearly all the way down the hilt on Shiro's cock. Just a little more before he had it all…

"Ah!" Lance's mouth fell open and completely off of Shiro as the tip of Keith's cock rubbed between his ass cheeks.

"Guess it'll be a first time for both of us, hm?" Keith said.

Lance swallowed hard, but before he could croak out an answer, Keith was already pushing past his entrance until the head of his cock stretched Lance's walls.

"Keith! Fuck!" He cried out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as Keith growled and ran his hands along the curve of his back.

"Oh god, Lance...it's so much tighter than I thought it'd be…" His voice was gruff yet breathy, gaze melting across Lance's back as he pushed another inch forward every few seconds, as if he just couldn't help himself.

"K-keith, wait…!" Lance couldn't finish any sentences, deep breaths raking through his body.

"Just relax." Shiro stroked his cheek and nodded at Keith to continue. "Keep your muscles nice and relaxed. If you tense up, your body will reject him. You don't want to reject your birthday present, do you?"

Lance glanced back at Keith's face, his brows wrinkled in pure ecstasy as his cock pushed past his virgin walls. He whimpered and shook his head. "No...I want it all."

Shiro kissed the top of his head. "What a good boy. Go on, Keith. Take him. Make him yours."

Keith grunted at that, nails digging into Lance's hips as his cock suddenly surged forward through Lance's walls, burying itself completely inside.

The tears finally fell down his cheeks as Lance threw his head back. Before his scream could leave his throat, though, Shiro stuffed his cock into his wide mouth, moaning as the vibrations from his muffled voice traveled to his dick.

"Fuck yeah...make him scream a lot, Keith."

Keith bucked his hips forward, balls tight against his entrance. "Ha...yeah."

Their cocks were splitting him open on either end, like a perfect spitroast. He might as well have been suspended in midair; his legs were spread far apart for Keith's convenience, and his nails dug into the mattress below to cling to _something_.

His stomach churned with both apprehension and excitement, but for several seconds, nothing happened. The sensation was familiar, like the quiet right before an explosion went off.

There was no countdown to it. All at once the trigger was hit—slammed upon—and both cocks were suddenly pounding back and forth into his body with the mercy of a scorned Galra admiral.

More tears flooded over the side of Lance's face as a throbbing heat deep in his core was stroked again and again by the head of Keith's cock, penetrating deep inside of him and prompting his legs wider apart. His ass bucked back against his hips, and Keith took advantage of his raised rump to wrap his arms around his torso before hammering into him like a feral beast.

As promised, the violent hits against his prostate had Lance screaming in ecstasy, which went on to vibrate around Shiro's cock.

"Fuck yeah! Fuck the birthday boy just how he likes it!" Shiro egged Keith on. His eyes met Lance's, dark and clouded with lust. At the sight of Lance's tears, his hips began ramming into Lance's face even harder, heavy balls leaving red marks.

Keith immediately reacted to Shiro's increased intensity, and as Shiro tugged on Lance's hair to shove his face downwards into his crotch, Keith's teeth latched onto his exposed neck.

They were like two heads of the same body, moving in effortless sync with each other to fuck Lance numb from both ends. Keith's cock shoved Lance's face into Shiro's crotch, and Shiro's thrusts shoved him back onto Keith.

Lance didn't believe for a second that this was Keith's first time—how could it be when he was pounding into his prostate with every thrust so expertly? He didn't particularly care about being Keith's first or not anyways, he just wanted Keith to fuck him harder and harder; a sentiment he would've expressed if Shiro wasn't fucking him like he was trying to break his jaw.

His mind scrambled to make sense of the situation, but he was a feather caught in their storm, constantly being shoved wherever their bodies dictated until finally Keith's teeth sunk into his neck hard enough to leave indents, cock pounding against Lance's prostate.

His back arched up against Keith's sticky abs, pathetic sobs barely escaping around Shiro's cock as he came. Not a single finger had touched his cock all day, and here he was, shooting cum all over the bed. Keith pounded it out of him.

For several seconds, white washed over Lance's vision. His body spasmed against Keith's, and the minimal air he was getting from around Shiro's cock was suddenly the least important thing in the world as his walls desperately clenched down around Keith's cock.

"Fuck! Good boy...fuck, I'm gonna give you exactly what you wished for!" Keith growled, ramming his cock into Lance's ass like a hammer to a nail. His erratic movements were clearly a response to Lance's body suddenly tightening from his orgasm, and within seconds Keith was grinding his balls against Lance's entrance for maximum friction, throwing his head back with a loud moan.

His cum shot straight against Lance's prostate in an endless stream of white. The heat traveled straight through Lance's body up to his brain until his eyes rolled back, and he fell forward uselessly on Shiro's cock, ass pushed back to milk Keith of his cum.

After his first few spurts, Keith began thrusting again, pumping his cock with Lance's walls and forcing his cum even deeper.

Their combined ecstasy lasted for what seemed like forever. Lance had never imagined it would be so intense having someone cum inside him, but now that he had it he didn't want it to ever stop. He rolled his hips back, moaning around Shiro's cock every time Keith moaned.

Eventually Keith stopped shooting cum, but he continued pumping his cock in and out of Lance's hole for a while longer before he shared a look with Shiro and they both finally pulled out of his body.

Lance gasped for air as he fell forward, face collapsing into the bed with his ass raised even more. "Holy fuck...that was amazing."

"Don't think we're done with you yet, birthday boy. I still have to fulfill your wish, after all." Shiro came up behind him and grabbed ahold of his ass, much to Lance's surprise.

Keith kneeled in front of him and cupped his chin, cock just inches away from his face. "You should clean me off, don't you think?"

He could barely get another breath in before their cocks entered his body again in swapped positions. Shiro's cock split his walls apart, stretching him even harder than Keith's had as Keith just rested his cock in his wet mouth and let Shiro's thrusts force Lance down on him.

His mind blanked out again, body hypersensitive after his own orgasm. Shiro's cock forced more and more pleasure to course through him, drowning him in waves of euphoria until his cock was spraying cum all over the bed again.

His knees went completely lax, forcing Shiro to hold his hips up for him as he fucked him. Luckily, it seemed his face-fucking from earlier had already gotten Shiro close, and it didn't take long before his muscles bulged as he fucked Lance with everything he had.

"Fuck! Take my load!" He moaned, squeezing Lance's ass cheeks together around his cock as he rammed himself into his prostate and added his load to Keith's inside him.

Lance's insides felt like they were on fire as he clawed at the bed and shivered with every shot of hot cum that entered him. Just an hour ago he'd been a virgin, and now he was already certain he was addicted to having a cock inside of him.

Shiro sighed as he bucked his hips forward and dumped the last of his load into Lance before pulling out and joining Keith in front of him so Lance's tongue could clean the head of both their cocks, licking up any excess cum.

Once they both finally went soft, they laid back against the bed, pulling Lance up in between them against the pillows. Cum leaked from Lance's ass and stained the mattress beneath him, and their hot, muscular bodies sandwiched him with sweat everywhere, but still, Lance couldn't help but think that this was the most comfortable he'd ever been.

"So, did you enjoy your birthday present? Everything you wished for?" Shiro asked, chest heaving as Lance pressed his cheek against it.

"I'm pretty sure my wish didn't have anything to do with sex, not that I didn't enjoy it or anything," Lance said, lips curling up in amusement.

Keith scoffed from his other side. "You've been eye-fucking us for weeks now, how is this not what you meant when you wished for 'someone with a hot body'?"

Lance frowned at that and perched himself up on his elbows a bit. "Hey, I have not been eye-fucking you! I wanted you both for more than just your bodies, you know! I mean, even though you both just did this for the sex…"

Keith paused at that. "What?"

He pursed his lips and looked away. "Unless you're about to say you feel the same way as I do. My wish was for more than just someone to have sex with…"

Shiro kissed the back of Lance's neck, arm snaking around his stomach. "Of course we want more than just sex, Lance. We wouldn't have gone this far if that was it."

He gulped and looked to Keith for confirmation, who nodded and also leaned forward to press his lips to Lance's forehead.

His heart might as well have been soaring on a higher plane than the rest of his body as he fell back against the pillow and squirmed a bit against Keith and Shiro, grinning as their warmth surrounded him. "Then I guess this is officially the best birthday ever."

They continued peppering him in soft kisses all over his face and neck and shoulders, cuddling together beneath the blanket.

Hunk and Pidge would no doubt be waiting for him for their movie night, but it seemed he would have to ditch them. He wasn't too worried. After all, he had a pretty easy explanation for his shift in priorities.

He clung to Keith and Shiro's arms around him, relaxing into the bed. _My birthday wish came true_.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
